


Tastes Like Jealousy

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Sass, Sera romance mentioned, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke sees Inquisitor Mera playing with Bianca and getting friendly with Varric<br/>But Varric knows something she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Jealousy

Varric had been having a chat with the Inquisitor, It was the longest they had gone before making a snarky comment at the other. She’d been marveling over Bianca (like everyone nearly does) and testing her springs and coil actions. They were chatting idly about any news about their upcoming journey to the Exalted Plains.

It wasn’t until he heard the doors of the main hall groan open that he finally turned his head to see Hawke strolling in with Vivienne attached to their hip. They had been rather close since the two came into agreement of the importance of the Circles. Even then, Varric couldn’t pry Hawke out of Vivienne’s grasp.

Hawke gave a bow to Vivienne watching as she gave a courteous wave to her and then some nobles before joining in the fray with the Orlesians.

Hawke stopped seeing the Inquisitor and Varric, her eyes bouncing from Mera to Bianca before her eyebrows furrowed. Was he imagining things or was there a spark of jealousy that had flashed across her bright green eyes? She clicked her tongue before approaching them, papers crinkling in her tightened fist.

“Inquisitor, I brought more news on the Grey-Wardens. I already gave your specialists the full report, they’re in the war room now.”

Mera threw her head back and groaned before she stopped with her tinkering. She stood up from her spot, looking at Varric and pointing to Bianca. “This isn’t over, Tethras.”

“Perish the thought.” He laughed before giving her a wink. Mera rolled her eyes and gave a curt bow to Hawke before passing through the dubious amount of people. Varric could see her face was now seething with jealousy. Even her perfect braid that she kept tidy was beginning to pull out of its confines.

“You two seem to be getting rather…chummy.”

“Careful, Hawke. You’re starting to sound like a jealous wife.”

“I’m not jealous,” she hissed taking a seat on the table. “I’m just…curious.”

“Would you like me to declare my love for you inside this room? I’m not going to do it but I’m just asking.”

“Oh, Varric. You’re such a charmer, you could make a girl turn into mush.” She spat with sarcasm, Varric dodged it before he started to press on the springs of her jealousy.

“You have half of Thedas wrapped around your fingers and yet if I even act friendly toward another female dwarf you lose your mind?"

“It’s not lost! It’s…misplaced as of right now.”

“Well, you can start searching for it or pull it out of your ass. The lovely Inquisitor’s tastes seem to lean more towards the opposite gender.”

Hawke’s head instantly shot to him in surprise, his face was full of mischievousness as he watched her connect the patterns in her head. It was quite the show to see it, he had wondered if she was actually in the process of cooking her brain.

“She’s…” she stopped pursing her lips in thought before opening it once again. “That would explain why she was so close with that elf the other night…” she trailed off. Varric took the opportunity and came over towards her, he yanked her down by her chest plate and caught her lips with his. He swallowed her gasp and nearly his own once her tongue and snaked into his mouth.

If he had it his way, he would have carried her to his chambers but since Hawke despised any sort of public display of any affection, he pulled his lips away from hers. He kept his hand near her backside though leaving a sly offer in case anything else was to become of it.

“I’ve got eyes for only you and they tend to watch your ass…quite often.”

“You know just what to say to make a girl blush.” She said before dramatically pretending to fan herself.

“It’s a gift.”

“Speaking of gifts, I have one for you and it’s not in my pocket where your hand currently resides. You have to go to your room to see it.”

“Now, if this is some plot to get me into bed…its working, let’s go.”

Hawke let out a giggle before she and Varric hastily made their way for his bedchambers where he showed his devotion to her…twice.

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally a quick ficlet, unrelated to any other of my works. But I hoped you enjoyed this little drabble.


End file.
